Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a frugal small System in Package (SIP) devices to promote energy and water conservation, and, more particularly, provide amenities to rural communities efficiently thereby alleviating rural urban migration. The system use a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) chip along with a Bipolar chip in a package with tape automated bonding (polyamide), and other methods of packaging may also be used.
Description of the Related Art
An increasing demand for energy and water has resulted in more efficient energy and water production, transmission and distribution. Excess energy and water generation have negative environmental impact. An additional environmentally friendly solution to energy and water problems is to use energy and water more efficiently. Unlike generation, conservation approach requires a distributed approach. Further, it is known that large amounts of energy and water are used in motors either for agriculture or fan uses and the approach these can provide as much as 30% to 40% improvement in energy use. Semiconductors are a natural solution to deal with such problems with the advantage of scales demonstrated.
Simultaneously, Rural to Urban migration fueled by better infrastructure in urban centers is another big economic challenge to nations and the approach here can help provide improved access to energy and water and thus mitigating the problem. In a village power supply is intermittent. The buildup of a present day typical system with printed circuit board and power supplies is expensive. As the number of these functionalities increases, however, so does the number of components on a single integrated circuit chip. Accordingly, there remains need for low cost semiconductor system solutions to address problems such as energy conservation in an efficient manner. The low cost semiconductor system is an infrastructure solution and as such if the system can be manufactured locally is helpful.